No Laughing Matter
by Ira-Grace White
Summary: We know how Myles and Lucy react to sedatives, but what about other members of the team? When a robber uses a mix of dental drugs as his weapon, the team quickly learns that solving this case will be no laughing matter. Or will it?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and enjoy. Oh, and if you enjoy, would you please leave a comment? It would brighten my day! Try to guess what will happen next!**

"Where's Tara and Sue?" Bobby asked as he looked around the bull pen at 8:00 on a Tuesday morning. He had just gotten back from an interview. He needed help from the team's two secret weapons-Sue's lip reading and Tara's wizardry with technology. However, neither of them were at their desks. This was unusual. Bobby frowned.

"Oh, sorry, Bobby. They are out right now. Tara had to conduct an interview and Sue needed some meds for a headache, so they decided to kill two birds with one stone and went together. Do you need them urgently? You could call," Lucy, their helpful rotor, informed him.

"Nah, it'll wait." Bobby sat down at his desk. He saw his friend Jack sitting at his desk, unwinding a paper clip while staring at Sue's desk.

"Mate, she's not even here and you can't stop looking over there," he said under his breath to the fellow agent. Jack started and looked embarrassed. Bobby chuckled at his friend's flushed face.

"Oh, laugh, Crash. Wasn't it just this morning that you missed the majority of a briefing because you were too gawking at a certain tech girl?" Jack retorted. Bobby stopped chuckling and turned away. He had hoped that no one had realized how zoned out he was during that briefing, but apparently he had been wrong. His phone rang just then and he answered it quickly, glad for the legitimate distraction from Jack's knowing grin.

"Manning."

"Bobby." Tara's intense whisper immediately arrested his attention. "Turn it on speaker phone and get the team to listen to me."

"Everyone, Tara's on and wants us all to listen. Something's up," Bobby called. The other agents, along with Lucy, quickly congregated by his desk. He pressed the speaker phone button so Myles, D, Jack, and he could hear Tara's news. There was a commotion in the background. It sounded like women were yelling or knocking against glass. The men stood taut, ready to leap into action. Tara quickly whispered her message.

"We are at 17th Corner Natural Pharmaceuticals and something strange is happening. Don't talk. I've got my phone hidden. Sue is safe - she isn't with me. I am locked into the pharmacy with four other people. I saw a man outside - he may have had a gun in his coat; I couldn't tell - and he locked the door and no one can get out. You've got to get someone to us soon. It is weird and I don't like it. Send someone quickly, please. I can hear a hissing from the window. What is that? Oh, there is a tube and it is blowing air into the room. Hmm, it smells...sweet. Um, I'm not feeling...quite...right. What...?" Tara suddenly cut off.

"Tara?" Bobby asked.

"Shh!" Lucy motioned to him. "She must have her phone of speaker phone. Someone might hear you."

"We've got to..." Myles started, but he was interrupted by Tara on the other end of the phone. She was laughing.

"Tara, is this a joke?" D demanded. No answer except for more laughter. Bobby frowned. Something did not sound right about her laughter. He had heard Tara laugh a lot, but this seemed strange, almost hysterical.

"Is she joking? Is it April Fool's or something and I missed it?" Jack asked the others, concern in his face.

"Nope, and that does not sound like the normal Tara," D stated, his brow creased in worry.

"Is there a normal Tara?" Myles asked sarcastically, but he was checking his gun as he did so and heading toward the door. "Anyone know where that pharmacy is?"

"I do," Lucy volunteered. She started giving directions. Bobby turned back to the phone.

"Tara?" He could hear a door open in the background and a man's voice say, not unkindly, "This is a robbery. Please hand over all of the money." Bobby felt as if his heart had frozen still, then thawed. A _polite_ robber? He heard Tara's hysterical laughter and winced, praying that no gun shot would muffle the call. It did not, but the next worst thing happened. The line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who have read (especially those who have commented!)! I hope that you enjoy the next part as much as the first!**

The agents arrived around the corner from the pharmacy. Bobby and Jack were together in Jack's car.

"There's Tara's car," Bobby shouted, pointing. Jack pulled over quickly. "Someone's inside."

"It's Sue," Jack said tightly. "She looks...unconscious." He got out of the car and rested his hand against his gun, carefully surveying the area. "Looks clear. Come on."

The two men approached the car slowly, cautiously. Sue was very pale. Her eyes were closed.

"The car looks untouched," Jack stated.

"Sue," Bobby called, then stopped. No point in calling when she would not hear. "What do we do?" he asked, turning to Jack. Jack looked panicked as he tried the door. It would not open.

"I can't tell if she's breathing," Jack shouted at Bobby, panicked. "Help me get her out."

"Just wait a second." Bobby searched through his pockets. There it was - his lock picking device. In a few seconds he had the door opened. Jack cautiously touched Sue's arm. Her eyes flew open in surprise. When she saw Jack she sat up and frowned.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Where's Tara?" Sue asked groggily.

"We're on our way to rescue her, but we had to check the car first when we saw you lying in here. Are you okay?"

"No. I've got a horrible headache. But wait...did you say 'rescue' Tara? Why? What's the matter?" Sue's eyes widened.

Bobby talked into his wire. "We found Sue. She's fine and still in Tara's car parked around the corner from the pharmacy. Sam 16 and Sam 14 moving toward location."

"Just get over to Myles. He just pulled up two cars back," Jack ordered. "Sue, stay with him. Bobby and I are going to move towards the pharmacy. Just do it. We'll explain later."

"Okay," Sue said cautiously, slowly getting out of the car and rubbing her temples. She groaned from pain, but steadily kept moving to Myles who moved forward to offer his assistance once he saw her pain-racked expression. Jack and Bobby moved toward the pharmacy.

"It looks normal from here," Jack said softly.

"Yep," Bobby said. Come on, we've got to rescue Tara. What could possibly be happening?

Bobby saw D approach from the opposite direction. From their position beside the windows nothing seemed amiss. There was no tube at a window like Tara had mentioned. Bobby considered for a moment that it could just be a joke by Tara. Had he done anything to annoy her lately? But no, Tara would not joke like this. He quickly put the idea out of his head and prepared to enter the building. With a few quiet comments into their wires, the men moved into position. At the count of three, they rushed into the building.

No gunman was waiting inside. No blood-stained victims were begging for their lives. But as the men carefully cleared each row, they saw five victims lying on the ground in various positions. Once they were satisfied that the building was clear, Bobby rushed to Tara's still form while D, Jack, and Myles - who appeared to have had Sue wait in a safe area - checked the others. Bobby fearfully reached out his hand to feel for Tara's pulse. There were a few terrifying seconds as he pushed his fingers against her neck and waited, hoping to feel life and dreading the alternative. But there it was - her heart beat, steady if not a bit slow as if she were asleep. In fact, that seemed to be the situation.

"But how...why?" Bobby asked, mystified. _Why would she be asleep? This doesn't look like the sheila was tazed or anything. What could have happened?_

"They're...asleep." So Myles had come to the same enlightened conclusion. Or was that confusing?

"Wake up," D said, working on the two victims that he was nearest to, talking to each of them by turns and touching their faces gently.

"Tara, wake up," Bobby said, gently shaking her shoulder. No response. A little louder - "Tara, can you hear me? Wake up." Still no response. He placed his head next to hers and spoke loudly. "Tara Williams, wake up."

Tara sleepily half-opened her eyes. "Not so loud," she murmured, then fell back into a sound sleep. All other efforts resulted only in her scrunching up her face a bit. Other than that, she seemed oblivious to the noise around her as paramedics arrived on the scene and took the five ladies to the hospital.

 _What is the matter with her?_ Bobby thought to himself. None of this made any sense. Except for the empty cash register standing open, he would never have considered it a crime scene. The fact that Tara was involved was the only reason that he would not consider the incident to be caused by alcohol or drugs. The way that none of the women seemed able to wake up reminded him of his mum under anesthesia when she had a surgery many years ago when he was a teenager. It had been impossible to wake her after she was given too high of a dose. All that anybody had been able to do was wait for her to sleep it off.

"Let's head back to the bull pen, kids," D said. "I think that Tara just found us a case. Let's just hope that it won't be long until she's awake and ready to help us."

Little did he know that those two events would happen at slightly different times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three! Thanks for all of the kind comments and patient waiting. Here is the next part!**

"We couldn't find anything," Jack said, announcing the obvious as he fell into his chair. Sue was at her desk, her head cradled in her hands. The others had tried to convince her to rest, but she had insisted on staying with the others to help them with the case.

"Any update from the hospital?" Bobby asked Lucy. Lucy started to shake her head, but then her phone rang.

"Maybe that's something now," she said, lifting the phone. "Hello, this is Lucy Dotson. How can I help you?" She listened for a minute, then said, "Okay, could you please repeat that?" A strange look passed over Lucy's face and she nodded slowly, listening to the speaker.

"What's the matter?" Bobby asked.

"Shh! She's on the phone. Have some manners," Myles scolded.

"Um, okay, you're sure that it is fine for her to leave? Yes, I can hear that. Yes, someone will go pick her up. They'll be there in ten minutes or so. Thank you, Doctor Kennedy." Lucy hung up. She looked befuddled.

"What is it, Luce?" Sue asked.

"What's the matter with Tara? What happened?" Bobby demanded.

Lucy tilted her head back and started laughing and she sat down. Everyone else started at her.

"Lucy, did whatever happen to Tara just happen to you? _What_ happened at that pharmacy?"

Lucy stifled her laughter. "They say...well, they said that the robber sprayed all of the people with what appears to have been a mild anesthesia. All of the women are fine, but it seems like Tara, as usual, is handling this situation...differently."

"How?" D asked.

"She woke up and now she's laughing."

"And why's that bad?" Myles asked.

"She can't stop. Apparently she woke up laughing like crazy in the ambulance. But she'll be fine, the doctor said. She's definitely coming out of the anesthesia, and he says that she can leave as long as someone picks her up and she doesn't drive until its all out of her system. He figured that we'd want her as soon as possible, so he's letting her out a bit early, due to the circumstances."

A young man walked into the bull pen. He looked around the group and walked over to D, holding out a folder.

"Here is the results from the analysis of the chemicals in the canisters found near the scene," he said. D took the folder and flipped it open.

"Could you explain it, please? I don't really understand much in that area of science."

"Sure." The young man took the folder back and flipped over several pages. "As you see here, there were several different anesthesia in the canisters. From a canister that size, there was definitely enough gas to knock out those five women if the robber sprayed each of them in the face for long enough."

"Our agent said that there was a tube connected to the window. She then started laughing uncontrollably."

"I don't know how to explain how the guy gave the drug to them, but it seems like there may have been nitrous oxide used somehow."

"Nitrous oxide?" Bobby asked.

"That's laughing gas," Myles stated. "You mean some guy gave them all laughing gas?"

"So she's not insane, only dealing with laughing gas. I'm not sure which would be easier to handle, though," Myles muttered. Bobby glared at him and was about to retort with some uncomplimentary comment about Myles, but Lucy interrupted them while the lab man continued to explain the chemicals to D off to the side.

"Someone really needs to go pick her up. So, who wants to go get her so she can help us figure out where to begin on this case?"

"I'll go," Bobby quickly volunteered. "Jack, want to come too?"

Jack glanced at Sue. "I don't think so. I'm going to go find something for Sue's headache."

"You could go with Bobby," she said softly, but it was clear that she would prefer Jack to stay.

"I could..." Lucy began, but Myles interrupted.

"I'll go," Myles volunteered. "I don't want Tara to be Lucy's next victim," he said in reference to the time Lucy blackmailed him after he had dental surgery.

Lucy laughed. "Oh, that was rich."

Myles glared at her.

"Well, go on. She'll be waiting," Lucy said between giggles. "I wouldn't torture Tara, Myles. I only do stuff like that to people who deserve it, like you. Besides, Tara'll be over it all. The doctor said that it was only enough to put her under for a few minutes. All the other women are fine now and some of the agents over there have started interviewing them. After D's done with that lab guy I'll tell him that so he can decide if he wants you all to stay and interview too. Tara's probably solved the case for us by now and laughing at the fact that some idiot just committed crime in front of an FBI agent. Now go get her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, the next chapter! For all who are wanting some Jack and Sue, I promise that the next chapter will have some more of them. However, I had to take care of poor Tara first, so with no further ado, let's join Myles and Bobby as they pick up our favourite computer expert! Have fun!**

Bobby and Myles walked into the hospital. With some help from the receptionist at the front desk they soon found Doctor Kennedy and Tara.

Tara was still laughing.

And Tara was laughing uncontrollably.

"She's...well, still coming off of the anesthesia," Doctor Kennedy said in response to the disbelieving look on the two agents faces. "You can take her now."

"What? Like this? Is she okay?" Myles demanded.

"Fine. It's just like after a dental surgery. I wouldn't suggest letting her drive for the rest of the day, but she should be fine soon. She's starting to talk now, but she's disoriented. Maybe seeing you to will help."

"I knew she could be hyper, but this is a bit extreme, even for her," Myles said from the doorway.

"Tara, we've come to pick you up," Bobby said cautiously, eyeing her carefully. What had that medicine done to her? Tara just turned to him and giggled.

"Is it even safe to take her out of the hospital yet?" Myles asked.

Doctor Kennedy assured them that is was, giving them his phone number in case of any further complications. Then he was off to another patient, leaving two befuddled agents with an extremely unusual Tara.

"Tara, let's go. We've got to work on the case," Bobby coaxed, smiling at her.

"Oh, you're so funny!" she said, rather slurred, to him.

"I'm doubting that doctor's judgment," Myles muttered. "Come on, Bobby, help her on that side. She does not look very steady."

Together they helped Tara out to the car. The strange glances their direction were unavoidable.

"At least it isn't bothering her," Bobby told Myles. Myles just shook his head.

"I'm just glad that she's on our side. If she was taking drugs..."

...

"What the matter with her? Drugs?" The security guard at the Hoover building asked.

"Laughing gas," Myles said brusquely. "She's an agent. She doesn't use drugs."

"Oh."

Tara laughed. Bobby snickered. Myles just tightened his mouth and wisely left his thoughts unsaid.

By the time they got up to their floor, Tara was starting to speak coherently again. Or almost. Her talking was clear, but what she was talking about made no sense whatsoever.

"It is a very long book and had a lot of pages and the cover was blue and the picture was of the Statue of Liberty," she stated between laughs.

"What book?" Bobby asked. But Tara was already off on another disconnected idea.

"I like bubble gum, don't you? It can be red or yellow or pink or green or black or any colour of the rainbow. Right?"

"Yes," Bobby laughed. He was finding this hyper-Tara very amusing. Myles just seemed to be glad to be almost back at his desk.

"I'll just go ahead and...warn them," he told Bobby. Bobby nodded.

"I'd really like to sleep right now. My head feels funny," Tara mentioned. She looked at Bobby, confused. "Why are we here? It's the middle of the night."

"No, Tara, its the middle of the day and we're here to work. You're here to help us with a case."

"What case? A book case?"

Bobby laughed. There was nothing else that he could do. He doubted that Tara would be much help any time soon.

Myles came back to them, shaking his head.

The next words out of his mouth were unexpected. "I've come to warn you..."

 **What do you think is going on? Comment with your guesses!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I enjoyed the guesses at what surprised Myles so much in my last cliff hanger, but no one guessed it! I hope that you enjoy!**

 _ **While Bobby and Myles were picking up Tara, another situation had developed back at the bull pen.**_

Jack rubbed his forehead and sighed as he read the back of the pill bottle. Lucy was reading over his shoulder.

"Wow! What a day for this to happen!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Jack said. "Who knew that Sue would react like that to the medicine?"

"Sue, let me take you home," Lucy coaxed. "Sue? Oh, her eyes are closed." She gently touched Sue's hand. Sue did not move from her position of lying with her head down on her desk. Her eyes were tightly closed. "Have you been able to talk to her, Jack?"

"No. She just ignores me," Jack said. "I hope that she's okay."

"Well, if you can't manage to charm your darling princess to wake up and talk to you, I guess that I'll just have to try," Lucy said.

"She's not...well, she is...just see if you can get her to talk." Jack was flustered and turned away.

"Oh, certainly, I'm right on it, _brave_ Mr. Hudson," Lucy said teasingly. She gently rubbed Sue's hand and tapped it.

"What is it?" Sue said groggily without opening her eyes. Lucy tapped her hand again and Sue finally opened her eyes. Lucy bent down to make sure that Sue would be able to read her lips.

"Let me take you home."

"No. I feel to sick. I can barely breath without feeling about to throw up. Just let me rest." Sue closed her eyes again.

"Our link has been disconnected," D stated, rubbing his temples. "What did you give her, Jack?"

"I got some medicine from the nurse for headaches. I got Sue to take the two pills with a glass a water, just like the directions say on the bottle," Jack shot back defensively. "How was I to know that she would have all the side effects of nausea, sleepiness, and fatigue?"

"Calm down, you two. She'll be fine with some rest," Lucy said soothingly.

D let out his breath and slowly nodded. "But that it'd have to be today of all days. Tara's out and now Sue's out - our witness as well as our analyst." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Tara's not out. She's on her way here with Bobby and Myles and I'm sure that she'll be ready to work within minutes. Nothing can keep Tara down long. And Sue will be fine after she gets to sleep for a few hours."

"Tara's not really ready to work," someone said from the door. Everyone turned.

"Myles, you're back. Great," D said, then paused. "What do you mean about Tara?"

"She's responding to whatever drug that was very differently. She's been laughing the entire way back. Security downstairs thought that she was taking drugs. Trust me, she is very annoying and crazy."

"I'm sure that she's fine," Jack said. "It's just that you can't handle Tara's lines of thought on a good day."

"Think of Tara on one of her disjointed trains of thought without any breaks or purpose to what she is saying, using laughter as the only type of punctuation. It's horrible," Myles illustrated. "But we brought her back. I think that Doctor Kennedy must not have realized how drugged she really is." He looked around at the disbelieving faces around him and noticed Sue slumped over her desk. "What's wrong with Thomas?"

"Drugs again," D answered.

"She was exposed as well?" Myles looked flabbergasted.

"Nope, it was Jack."

"Jack, what did you do!"

"I didn't do anything! I just got her medicine for her migraine. I was trying to help her! It's not my fault that she got all of the side effects."

"Woof!"

At Levi's interjection, everyone stopped talking and calmed down a bit.

"Now that everyone has had their say, where's Tara?" D asked, taking control of the situation.

"She's on her way with Bobby. I came ahead to warn everyone that she is not behaving normally."

"Well, get her in here. Then maybe she can at least remember something about the man who burglarized the store. Sue can sleep, and we can all decide how we are going to tackle this case without two of our best intelligence-gathering teammates."

Everyone nodded at D's words and headed to their desks. Myles started for the door.

"I had better go see if Bobby needs any assistance in helping Tara in. I doubt that he will believe me when I tell him what has happened!"


	6. Chapter 6

"She's what?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Sue's reacting to the migraine medicine and feeling very fatigued," Myles explained. "She can't move without feeling ill."

"And Tara's like this," Bobby said, motioning to Tara who was laughing next to him. "How in the world are we to solve this case without both of them?"

"I do not know," Myles said. He turned to Tara and could not hold his stoic expression. "Come on, Tara, you should probably sit down."

Bobby and Myles helped Tara into the bull pen. The rest of the team, despite being warned, seemed surprised to see Tara in such a state. She started into a fit of giggling and fell into her chair.

"Tara, do you feel...okay?" D asked, concerned.

"I feel...funny. You are so funny," Tara told him as she tilted her head and opened her eyes wide.

"I told you so," Myles announced.

Bobby looked around the room. All of the agents had expressions of either worry, disbelief, or amusement - actually, most were a mix of all of the emotions. All except for Sue, who's face was creased with pain as she rested her head on her desk.

"So, Tara, what can you tell us about the suspect?" Jack asked.

Bobby rolled his eyes at Myles. _Did you think that we haven't already tried asking, Jack?_

"Who?" Tara asked.

"The man who held up the pharmacy. You called us and told us a bit about him. Then you started laughing and dropped your phone. Do you remember?"

Tara frowned at him. "I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Tara, you did," Myles cut in sharply.

Tara looked hurt. "I'm not lying to you!"

"You did call!" Myles insisted.

"You're mean!" Tara yelled at him, tears in her eyes. She had suddenly become very emotional and upset. "I NEVER would call someone as mean as you! I don't like you."

"Yeah, Myles, lay off," Jack cut in.

"This from the one who was insisting that she called," Bobby said.

"Well, she did! She called you," Jack defended himself.

"Stop it! My head is dizzy! Why am I at work so early in the morning?" Tara asked.

Lucy motioned to the guys that she would handle the situation. "Tara, it is 10:30 in the morning. It just feels like late at night or early because you were drugged with a mix of dental drug at the pharmacy."

"Why did the dentist do that?" Tara asked. "Did he find an extra wisdom tooth?"

"No," Lucy said, barely suppressing her smile. "You were at the pharmacy and..."

"Oh, the pharmacist. Why was he a dentist?" Tara asked.

"No dentists were involved in the making of this crime scene, at least from what we know so far," Bobby put in.

"We're checking into local dentists and their staff," Lucy told Tara and the others. "We've got people checking over the crime scene, but so far no drugs have been found missing. It seems like that was not the motive."

"I'm confused," Tara moaned.

"You're not the only one," D acknowledged.

"Check the cameras." Tara said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I forget. Oh, I remember. Cameras. The dentist might have gotten his picture taken."

"We don't know if it was a den...oh, did we check for camera recordings?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe she will be a help anyway," Myles quipped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all my readers who have patiently waited for this update. Hopefully the next one won't be so long in coming. Life has been busy lately, but I haven't forgotten that I need to complete my stories for my readers! Thank you to all who have reviewed/favourite-d/followed. Those notices encourage me and make me smile! Please enjoy this next chapter. I've already got a start on the next chapter!**

"The camera was running, and here is the tape!" D announced triumphantly, walking back into the room with a tape. He and Myles stopped and surveyed the room. Not much had improved. Sue seemed to finally be asleep while Jack was reviewing the back of the pill bottle reading the long list of side effects. Tara was seated at her desk with a pile of crumpled tissues on one side and a box of chocolate on the other side. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, she was laughing and chattering, and she was stuffing chocolates into her mouth whenever she could.

"She seems to be on an emotional pendulum," Lucy explained, holding out her hand for the recording.

"Tara, you should stop eating. You'll choke yourself," Bobby said, trying to take the chocolate from her. She became upset.

"No! I want to eat it!" Tara protested.

"But you're crying and laughing and...everything. You'll choke if your eating too!"

"Is that wrong?" Tara sobbed.

Bobby just rolled his eyes and took the chocolate despite Tara's threat of, "Give it back or I will really annoy you!"

"I'll risk it," he said. Tara stuck her tongue out at him, causing everyone to laugh.

"You're mean!"

Bobby laughed while Tara sulked.

"So, back to the tapes?" D suggested.

"Yes. I'll put it in," Lucy offered. Soon she had the tape rolling.

"And we're back to the silent days," Myles said as they watched the tape roll.

"Yes," Jack said. He had finally set the medicine package away. "But there is no way that she will be awake any time soon. The effects can drag on for up to two hours."

"Who makes meds with side effects like that?" Lucy asked.

"It could have been worse," Myles said, about to launch into a list of possible side effect to medicines. Lucy interrupted.

"There's Tara entering the store. Is the guy already in there?"

"Where am I?" Tara asked.

"The pharmacy. Watch it, Tara, and maybe you will remember something about it," D encouraged. She frowned at him.

"I'm in the pharmacy? But I'm at work. Wait - did I change jobs?"

"No, that's not what I meant. See the video? That's you," D pointed to Tara on the screen. She nodded slowly as if trying to place all of the information.

"Something is happening now," Bobby commented. It was true. The women in the video were beginning to panic. One woman was trying to leave the store but the door would not open. The other women tried to help her, but to no avail. The team saw Tara act alarmed, then slowly back up behind a display. The camera allowed them to see Tara pull out her cell phone and dial it and slip it into a pocket in her shirt. She casually motioned for the other women to move away from the window. Then all the women seemed to become distracted by something beneath the camera. One woman, the cashier, seemed to be headed to the store phone to make a call before she too became distracted.

"That must have been when they noticed something in the window," Jack remarked.

Moments after the video showed some of the women become unstable and fall to the floor or start holding their heads and acting disoriented.

"The gas was taking affect." Myles scribbled the information down on a notepad. "There must have been an awful lot being pumped into the room."

"Just to rob a cash register?" Jack asked. They watched Tara stumble to the ground and finally lie down. On the video it looked as if she was convulsing.

"What was happening there?" Lucy asked, then answered her own question. "She was laughing uncontrollably."

Once all the women were affected by the drugs, a small person dressed from head to toe in black unlocked the door and entered. He appeared to be holding a gun.

"Watch out!" Tara yelled in the room. "He's armed!"

"Was he really or are you just saying that now?" asked Myles. "Your sense of everything seems to be distorted today."

"You don't like me!" Tara began to cry again.

"Really, Myles?" Lucy was exasperated. "Really? Today?" She handed another tissue to Tara.

"She keeps saying..."

"She can't help it!"

"Maybe if she tried."

"You think that trying will help her overcome being drugged? You're a lot dumber than I though it was possible for a man with your prestigious education could be!"

"Are you insulting my schooling?"

"Yes..."

"You two, stop it," D demanded. "Watch the video, leave Tara alone, and be quiet."

Myles and Lucy snapped their mouths closed. They both turned their backs on each other, but they did turn back to observe the video and allowed the others to do so without interruption.

The video revealed the man walk through the pharmacy and check that all of the women were unconscious. He seemed to spray some drug at each of the women's faces before he moved to the cash register and quickly opened it. He never removed his gloves while he flicked open the drawer and removed all of the bills. After he emptied it he checked under the counter and found the clerk's purse and opened it, searching for the wallet. He removed all money and after quickly checking that all of the women were still asleep he left the store. The team watched as the perpetrator left the crime scene.

"We have no clue if he said anything and we are missing the one who could analyze for clues," mourned Jack.

"With all of us we should still be able to solve it," D encouraged. "After all, we solved cases before Sue and Tara joined our team."

"If worse comes to worse, we can wait until they both wake up," Myles added pessimistically.

"Let me rewind. I think that I just saw a clue," Lucy stated suddenly.

"Or we could utilize our fabulous rotor," Bobby joked. Lucy grinned at him and rewound the tape. As they watched the man begin to leave the pharmacy, Lucy suddenly pointed.

"Do you see what I see?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! I hope that you enjoy! Special thanks to the reader who informed me that this is their favourite of all my stories-this chapter is dedicated to you! Everyone else who reads and comments, thank you! Please read and review! God bless!**

"What?" Myles demanded.

"He's limping," Bobby observed.

"That's right," Lucy confirmed. "Now I was thinking, how many men this height and build that live in D.C. would happen to have a limp and some sort of access to dental drugs?"

"I would guess a very small amount." Jack's face brightened. "Let's get searching, people. Search all dental clinics and dental programs in the D.C. area for a man with a limp and a motive. Maybe we'll get lucky and we can find him before he hides the money."

"How hard could it possible be with those kinds of specifics," Myles said. No one could tell if he was being sarcastic or realistic.

They found out how hard several hours later. With Sue lying motionless at her desk despite Lucy, Jack, and Levi trying to wake her and Tara providing a distracting background of laughter, crying, chatter, and non sequiturs, progress was slow.

"How many dentists can there possibly be in D.C.?" Bobby was exasperated.

"By my count I have at least...oh, I don't know...at least fifty dentists, dental assistants, and dental students within D.C.," Lucy guessed. "And it is growing by the minue."

"Who all is on your list?" Jack asked.

"Here." Lucy handed him her list.

"Do you have the Iverson Dental Clinic from right outside of the city limits?" Bobby asked.

Jack scanned the list. "No. How many from there?"

"Five."

The rest of the team offered more clinics and retired dentists until the total that they had was over seventy.

"And we still have to search if any of them have a limp," groaned D.

"I'll get on it if someone will get me a coffee or soda." Lucy took the pile and began to type information into her computer. "If only we had Tara..."

"Don't even say it. It is too discouraging to think about," D interrupted.

Lucy made a motion of zipping her lips closed, but immediately after she looked over her shoulder at Tara and her face dropped.

"I'll go get you that drink." Bobby could not handle being in the room any more with the stand still that the team seemed to have reached. He left the room and walked around the corner to a store. He filled his arms with sodas for the team and went back to the bull pen. He looked around when he got back. "Any progress?" Despairing glances met him.

"What do you think?" D directed toward him.

"I shouldn't have bothered asking," Bobby admitted. He set the sodas down on his desk. "Help yourselves."

"Thanks, Bobby," came the chorus. The team slowly circulated, with everyone except Sue eventually getting a can to fuel them for the rabbit trail ahead.

"Wait a second," Bobby finally said worriedly. "Did Tara take some?"

"What did I do?" Tara asked, looking up from her soda.

"Don't drink that!" Lucy exclaimed. "You'll never calm down and return to normal!"

"Is it poison?" Tara asked innocently.

"To you, possibly," was Myles's remark.

"Myles! Don't scare her!" Lucy scolded. "No, Tara, it isn't poison."

"You are touchy today," Myles muttered. Lucy heard him.

"Stop blaming me, Myles!"

D intervened before another argument started. "Back to Tara..."

"Everyone keeps talking about me. Can't you see that I'm right here?" Tara was annoyed.

"Please, Tara, for all of our sakes, don't drink any more soda," Jack begged. "We can't handle another disaster today. Please."

"Oh, I already drank it all. I was so thirsty and I couldn't remember where my water bottle was," Tara stated. She looked at Jack curiously when he dropped his head to his desk in despair. "What's up, Jack? Something wrong?"

"He probably can't even attempt to explain," Lucy provided. "Maybe I should take a sick day before anything else happens...namely, that caffeine starts into Tara's system."

"NO!" The team exclaimed.

"Don't leave us!" Bobby begged.

"There is no way that we can handle it without you," Myles added.

"So you do appreciate me!" Lucy quipped.

"We can't lose another one of our women," D said firmly.

"If I am so needed," Lucy said relenting, with a hint of gloating, "Perhaps I could manage to stay."

Bobby glanced at his watch. "We've been working on this for three hours."

Lucy looked at her computer screen and suddenly started up from her seat. "I think that I have the man!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Only one more chapter after this. I hope that you are all enjoying this story! Are you ready to finally solve the mystery of who robbed the pharmacy? I think that the team (created by Paxson Entertainment and the makers of "Sue Thomas: F B Eye") is ready. Let's go!**

"Who?" came the chorus of voices in response to Lucy's announcement.

Lucy grinned as she announced, "Addison Green. He's a dental student intern at Sparkle 'n' Smile Dental Clinic, located half an hour from the pharmacy. He was once arrested for petty theft, about six years ago. Interestingly, he was shot in his leg in a fight that ensued as he resisted arrest."

The team started to spring into action. Lucy spoke up over the commotion.

"And we have a motive. From what I've found, this guy is up to his neck in debt. He's got to make some payments soon or the bank will reclaim his car. I'd guess this is the guy."

"We'll need an address."

"I'm trying to find one. Oh, here's something. He rents apartment number six at the Dunne Apartment Complex. I'll write out the address." She scribbled down the address and passed it to Myles. He, D, Bobby, and Jack flew out the door. They soon had a warrant and were off to Dunne Apartment Complex.

...

"Addison Green?" D asked at the door.

"Yeah. Who is it?" shouted someone from the other side.

"FBI. Please come to the door."

"Uh..." Apparently Addison was not eager to welcome them.

"Come to the door."

Steps slowly approached the door and someone reluctantly opened it, just enough to stick his head around. "What do you want?"

"Are you Addison Green?"

"Yes?" The statement sounded more like a question.

"You are a suspect in the robbery of a local pharmacy. This is a warrant for us to search your house. Please just step out here with two of our agents."

D and Bobby searched the room while Jack and Myles watched the clearly-rattled Addison Green. It was easy to tell why he was worried. It only took a few minutes to find all of the money, uncover the black outfit worn during the robbery, and discover several empty bottles of dental drugs.

"You've got some explaining to do. You can come with us now," Myles declared to the crestfallen Addison.

 **I know that is was short, but the finale is coming soon! Thanks for being such faithful and patient readers! You encourage me to keep going. Speaking of that, I'll be needing to come up with some new story ideas soon. I should be working on that...!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are-the end of the story! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. If you have a moment, please comment after finishing the story and let me know what you think about this chapter and the story in full. I'll be hoping to write more soon! God bless! And now for our final chapter...**

"I said _WHAT_?" Tara exclaimed. Her eyes seemed to bug out before she hid her flaming face in her hands.

"It's true," Lucy confirmed.

"I wouldn't know," Sue said, pushing her hair out of her face. "I don't think that I've ever felt so rested at the end of a work day."

Jack, Bobby, Myles, and D walked in at that moment.

"You've both finally decided to join us?" Myles asked Tara and Sue. Tara rolled her eyes and Sue laughed.

"Sue, you're okay? Did the medicine bother you too much?" Jack asked. Bobby and Lucy exchanged smirks at Jack's obvious concern for the blonde analyst.

"I'm fine," Sue replied. "As I was telling the girls, this is the most rested that I've ever felt at the end of a work day."

"How many hours did you sleep?" D asked.

"What was it? Three? It'd be that at the least," Sue explained before yawning. "Sorry. I'm still waking up."

"Tara, what about you? Feeling better?" D turned to the other agent.

Tara shook her head and looked up. "I can't believe that I said and did all those things. Did I really do everything that Lucy said that I did?"

"Yep. I'm not sure what she told you, but you probably said even more." Bobby grinned at her while she blushed.

"I'm so sorry. But seriously, don't blame me. I don't do well with those drugs. If you asked my dentist you'd know that every time that he's had to do any surgery for me I have been out for several hours. When I had a root canal they accidentally overdosed me and I was unable to drive or talk coherently for a day and a half. Compared to that, I was lucky today."

Jack joked, "So guys, it could have been worse."

"How did you solve this case without Tara and I to help with the video analysis and stuff?" Sue asked.

"Lucy."

"Great job, Lucy," Tara and Sue congratulated the rotor together.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled, satisfied with her day's work. She began to gather her belongings together.

"So," Tara said mischievously, "you guys don't really need Sue and I, do you? Maybe we'll just take tomorrow off - you know, to continue 'recovering' from today."

"Lucy, you could join us," Sue added.

"Sounds great," Lucy agreed. "Today was a bit more than I had expected when I woke up this morning. Maybe I'll take a vacation day."

Tara nodded with a fake serious face. "You did solve the case when all these full-fledged agents couldn't."

"Enough! You're not leaving us alone here," Myles demanded.

"Yep, you need to be there in the morning," Bobby added.

"You think?" Lucy quipped.

"You're always doing a good job," D told the women.

"Just stop teasing us and show up, please," Jack added.

"Well, I suppose that we could..."

"Maybe we could manage that..."

"Bring us coffee from the café down the street and we will."

"After today you should be buying us coffee, Tara." Myles received a frown from Tara.

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea how annoying you are when you are under the influence of dental drugs? _Any_?"

Bobby broke in on the beginning conflict. "There'll be coffee."

"Remember the..."

"I know how you like your coffee."

Tara held out her hand. "Deal."

"Deal." Bobby shook her hand.

At the end of the day the ladies all left together. On the elevator they all talked.

"I really wished that I didn't say all those things today. There's a reason why I've always separated dentists and work," Tara mourned.

"It was a crazy day anyway," Lucy reminded her. "You had no clue that it would end up the way that it did."

"Sorry that your act of kindness in helping me get my head ache meds caused so many problems," Sue apologized.

"Don't worry," Tara said. "As Lucy said, nothing could have prepared any of us for today. Your head ache is gone?"

"Yes. I'm feeling better now than I was this morning."

Lucy giggled. "At least we all know that we're appreciated."

Tara added, "And Sue and I can send you in as our replacement whenever we aren't up to a case."

Lucy shook her head. "No way! I filled in today, but I'm with the guys on this one - come back tomorrow."

Tara winked at Sue. "At least it was worth a try."

Lucy smiled at her. "Next time I'll get you the meds instead of relying Jack. And Tara?"

"Yes?"

"Warn me next time you go to the dentist!"


End file.
